So Long and Thanks for All The Power
So Long and Thanks for All The Power is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Alien X makes his debut. *Kevin and Gwen returns. *Argit makes his first appearance. *The Vreedle Brothers make their first appearance. *The universe was destroyed and was reconstructed by Alien X. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Argit *Vreedle Brothers Aliens Used By Ben *Alien X Plot - Proto-Shipp flies out of the Earth's atmosphere - Argit (in the ship along with Ben and Rook): Can't this thing go any faster? This is urgent! Ben: Shut your smelly mouth up, Argit. We know what we're doing. - Rook looks at Ben - Ben: Uhm, I mean, he knows what he's doing. Argit: Come on! Come on! Come on! Ben: You know what? I'm considering to drop you off this ship and go back to conquering the whole universe. Argit: There won't be a universe anymore if you don't speed up! Ben: Why? Argit: They have the Anihilaarg! - Rook is shocked after hearing Argit's sentence - Rook: Speeding up! - Rook speeds up the Proto-Shipp - Ben: Woaaaahhhh!!! Argit: Ahhhhhh!!! - The Proto-Shipp flies at high speed - - Proto-Shipp arrives at a location where an abandoned spaceship is floating - - New scene shows Ben, Rook and Argit entering the spaceship - Ben: What was it again? The Anniehighlarg? Argit: This way! - Argit points to a room - - Ben, Argit and Rook enter the room - Rook: Danger... Ben: What did you sa- UMPH!!! - One of Argit's poisonous spike was attached to Ben's bottom - Argit: Hey...where did the tall blue guy go? - Rook kicks Argit from the back - - Argit falls and releases his spikes towards Rook - - Rook dodges - Rook: You should try better than that. - Suddenly, Rook is trapped in a bubble-shaped mana - - Gwen appears from behind - Gwen: Good work, spikey-rat. - Argit stands up and rubs away the dust on his clothes - Argit: I'm not a rat! Gwen: Whatever. - Scene ends - - New scene shows Ben and Rook are attached to a wall - - Their wrists and legs are attached to the wall with Gwen's mana - Rook: ... - Ben begins to wake up - Ben: What...happened... Gwen: Argit happened. Ben: Gwen?! What are you doing here? Let me go! Gwen: Sorry, cousin. But that isn't the plan. Ben: Plan? What plan? - Kevin enters the room - Kevin: Well, well, well, look who we have here. Ben: Levin... Kevin: Tennyson. Ben: What are you two up to? Gwen: Something. Ben: You don't say? - Argit enters the room - Argit: They're here. - The Vreedle Brothers enter the room - Kevin: Ah, did you bring the item I requested? Octagon: Yep! - Octagon shows the Anihilaarg - Rhomboid: Where's our payment, Mr.Levin? We tried very hard. Octagon: Yes, we tried very very hard, Mr.Levin! Ben: Not these two again... - Rhomboid begins to cry - Rhomboid: Aww, he doesn't like us... Octagon: Don't cry, brother. At least the universe doesn't hate us! The universe is full of peace, man! Ben: One's a hippy and one's an emo. Kevin: Shut up, Tennyson. Now give it to me, Vreedle. - Octagon gives the Anihilaarg to Kevin - Octagon: Heyyyy, what about the payment, man? Kevin: Go check the room next door. Rhomboid: Suprises? I don't like suprises... - The brothers exit the room - Gwen: Ethan, I think we need to discuss about this... Kevin: About? Gwen: This. - Gwen uses her mana powers to attach Kevin to the wall - Kevin: What the?! Rook: ... Argit: Umm... we can discuss this too, right? Gwen: No. - Argit gets attached to the wall too - Gwen: Now, now. Boys, you must do as I say. Ben: Why? - Gwen shows them the Anihilaarg - Ben: What is that? A fart box? I haven't seen that in, like, 6 years! - The Vreedle Brothers enter the room - Octagon: Hey, dudes, guess what we found.... - The brothers see Gwen holding the Anihilaarg and Kevin attached to the wall - Kevin: GET HER, GET THE ANIHILAARG! - The Vreedle Brothers quickly run towards Gwen - - Gwen tries to avoid them but falls instead - - The Anihilaarg falls on the floor safely - - Rhomboid quickly gets hold of Gwen - Gwen: Ungghh!!! - Ben, Rook, Kevin and Argit were released - Ben: Could someone please explain what the Anihilaarg can do? Kevin: Totally not this. - Kevin tries to punch Ben - - Ben avoids the attack - - Ben runs away from Kevin - Ben: Try better than tha- - Ben accidentally runs into Argit - - Argit falls and lands on the Anihilaarg - Rook, Kevin, Gwen and Vreedle Brothers: Oh no.... Ben: Uh...huh? - Argit stands up - - Electrical sparks began to pop out of the Anihilaarg - - A black hole begins to take shape in front of Ben and the others - Rhomboid3 Ahh!!! We're doomed! We're gonna die!!! Gwen: Ben! This is the perfect time for Alien X! Ben: Are you crazy?! Why would I turn into him?! Gwen: Just do it! - The black hole becomes bigger and it gets closer to Ben and the others - Ben: I can't believe it... I'm trusting Gwen... - Ben transforms into Alien X - - Ben enters the place where he meets Serena and Bellicus - Ben: I don't like it here... Serena: Because we don't like you! Bellicus: I like him. Serena: No one cares about your opinion, Bellicus! Bellicus: Hey! Serena: What brings you here, Tennyson? Ben: I don't actually know what's happening... Bellicus: So you came here just for fun? Ben: No... - The universe around them begins to fade away - Ben: So this is what they were afraid of... Serena: What's this? Why are there holes eating up the galaxies? Ben: Wait a second... ~ Flashback ~ - Scene shows the beginning of the episode - Argit: There won't be a universe anymore if you don't speed up! ~ Flashback ends ~ Ben: So this is what the Anihilaarg is capable of... Serena: Anihilaarg? Ben: Look, the universe is going to be destroyed, you gotta help me fix it back! Bellicus: Since when did you became a hero? Ben: Just... do it! Serena: Why would we? Ben: If the whole universe gets destroyed, you'll get destroyed too! Bellicus: He's got a point, Serena. Your request is seconded. Ben: Serena? Serena: ... Ben: Oh come on! Serena: Fine, this is your last chance, Ben Tennyson. Motion carried. - Alien X rebuilds the whole universe - - The scene returns back to the part where all the characters were in a room in an abandoned spaceship - - Ben transforms back into his human form and somehow obtains a new green robe - Argit: Okay is it me or the Anihilaarg didn't destroy the whole universe. Ben: Umm... didn't you see the part where I rebuilt the whole universe? Argit: No? There was a black hole, you transformed into an alien, black hole disappears, you transformed back and somehow got a green robe. Rhomboid: So it can't destroy the whole universe after all... - Rhomboid steps on the Anihilaarg and crushes it - - Everyone else stood still - Ben: Awkward... ~ THE END ~ Trivia *In BTSU, Alien X has the Omnitrix on his left arm. *Instead of getting a new hoodie like in Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben gets a green robe with a number 10 instead. *The episode was originally going to end with Ben obtaining unlimited power after rebuilding the universe, that's where the idea for the episode title came from. Due to Serena and Bellicus being intelligent, they wouldn't give Ben unlimited power for no reason so the idea of the ending was cancelled. Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes